


Family Fun Night

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But Goku and Goten are idiots, Family Game Night, Frieza and Piccolo could probably get along really well, Frieza is trying guys, Friku, M/M, Piccolo is basically family too, Piccolo is the best parent in the world and nobody can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: After winning custody of Goten, the night is celebrated as a family by playing some board games together, or, at least, trying to. But of course, nothing can ever just go smoothly for these guys, can it?





	Family Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessLena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLena/gifts).



> So this was a request I got on the last Friku fic I posted and I got on it as quick as I could. I hope this is acceptable for what you described. Enjoy!

This left them staring at the young man as if he had sprouted a second head, as they struggled to understand what they could possibly all do together. Once again forcing Gohan to make the decisions. Addressing his younger brother and telling him to go get some of the games he had. This put a spark of excitement in the young boy's eyes, quickly spurring him to rush up the stairs and return with his arms full of various games. 

 

The lad swiftly placed a mass of boxes on the dining room table and asked which one they would like to play. Frieza, never having played any games before, simply glared at the colorful cardboard containers with disdain. 

 

“It all depends on how many people are playing. Piccolo, I assume you'll be sitting these games out?”

 

The Namekian nodded, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and received a nod back from the half-breed. 

 

“Okay then, that means we need a game that is at least 4 players. Preferably one that's not too difficult for first time players, but also not too easy.” 

 

The half Saiyan gave pointed looks toward the other two men, seemingly hinting that it was for them that he made those stipulations. 

 

Goten nodded and followed his older brother's directions, sifting through the many games in an attempt to find one that was suitable for everyone. 

 

Finally, he settled on starting out small and chose the game of apologies where no one is actually sorry at all, and Frieza was not happy about it at all. 

 

Everyone picked it up pretty easily, you pick up a card and move your piece that many spaces in an attempt to get all 4 of your pieces out of start and into your home. The tyrant found the entire thing to be childish and irritating, and he had no qualms about letting the others know how he felt, especially when the game had not concluded in his favor.

 

“Oh? What's wrong Frieza? Did you really think it was that bad? Or are you just upset that you didn't win?” Teased the Namekian.

 

Frieza quickly whirled around in his chair to glare daggers at the green man, only to have no effect whatsoever, as the purple clad man smirked at him in a challenging way. 

 

“I do not believe I asked for a comment from the peanut gallery.”

 

“And I don't believe that anyone asked for your attitude, but it seems you brought it anyway. I doubt you'll be bonding with anyone like that.” 

 

The emperor growled, rising from his chair in a show of threatening the other, only to quickly be reseated by Goku rushing over and placatingly holding his hands in front of him, practically begging him to calm down. Gohan likewise requesting, albeit half-heartedly from his seat, that Piccolo try to be a bit nicer as well.

 

“Umm, how about we try a different game now? Maybe one that Frieza will like more.”

 

“Good idea dad. How about we try one about solving a murder? Does that sound alright with you Frieza?” 

 

The monarch sighed, and waved a hand in a dismissive manner, not quite agreeing, but instead relenting in a nonchalant way. He crossed his arms and sat back down, keeping his mouth shit this time, trying his best to be pleasant company. 

 

Despite how much the Namekian's comments had angered him, he was right. He had fought for custody of Goku's son, yet here he was acting like a petulant brat over losing a luck based child's game. 

 

The next game they played had been set up, there was a board with several different rooms on it, there were little metal “weapons” and some little people. The goal was to solve which person did the deed, what weapon they used, and where the murder took place. 

 

Already this game seemed a bit better than the last, it was not as luck based, and it took some basic investigative intellect. This game was almost shaping up to be enjoyable, that is, until he remembered just how dumb his lover could be.

 

“Wait, I'm confused, if we each got 5 cards, and mine are all people, then does that mean it was Plum that did it since I don't have him?”

 

There was a collective groan from the other men in the room.

 

“What?! You got 5?! I only got 4! That's no fair dad!”

 

“Dad, you aren't supposed to tell us what cards you got. But yes, that would mean he did it. Goten, you and I both got 4 because there weren't enough cards for us all to get 5. Please don't say what cards you have and don't share your clues with anyone else. Just mark them on your sheets.” Said Gohan, exasperation evident in his tone and his posture, as he dropped his head into his hand.

 

Despite how much easier the game would be after such a massive hint, Frieza held his tongue and didn't complain. Everything slowly smoothed itself out, a tranquil atmosphere overtaking the room as the game went on. Frieza had just finished his turn and handed the dice to the youngest male in the room.

 

This was when Goten rolled 2 magnifying glasses and was in turn handed 2 cards. One of those cards being a card that forced all to reveal a card by placing it face up on the table. All complied, but Gohan had decided to place a card face up that he had already shown everyone. It was a smart play, but one that upset the young boy.

 

“That's not fair Gohan! That's cheating! You already had to show us all that card earlier! You have to put up a new one!”

 

“Actually Goten, the rulebook doesn't say that I can't use a card I've already shown everyone. So it's technically not against the rules, and thus, it's not cheating.” 

 

Goten's anger only continued to rise, hands forming fists as they pounded on the table.

 

“Yes it is! Now show us a new card!”

 

“No Goten. Now stop yelling.”

 

“Oh! Hey! I think I figured it out! It was Plum with the knife in the library, right?”

 

“Ugh...Dad, it was still Goten's turn. You have to wait until he's done to make a rumor.”

 

“It's not a rumor, it's the answer.”

 

Gohan groaned and gave Frieza a quick, apologetic glance.

 

“That's called your final accusation. You have to wait for your turn to do that too. But like I told you earlier, you can only do it once, and if you're wrong, then you're out of the game.”

 

“Fine! Don't show me a new card! I'm making my final guess! Plum. Knife. Library.” Screamed the boy, as he shot his hand out and grabbed the envelope containing the answers. 

 

The elder son tried to chastise the boy, but he was soon overshadowed by the boy's outraged cry.

 

“Aww! Dad! You said it was the library!”

 

“What? You mean it's not?! Ah man, and I was so sure that was it.”

 

“Goten! You're not supposed to tell anyone what was or wasn't in the envelope! Ahhh! That's it! We're playing a new game. How about we try a card game now? I know a fun one.”

 

When the young man swiftly stood and went off to retrieve a deck of colored and numbered cards, the emperor turned to the other two Son males, glaring with all he had at them. 

 

“Goku, these are simple rules, why can you not follow them? The same goes for you child. If we are supposed to be bonding, then I am afraid we are not succeeding. Quite the contrary actually, I now feel as though I must once again end your miserable lives. Apparently, the only one with a proper head on his shoulders in this family, is Gohan.”

 

“Aww, come on Frieza, it can't be that bad. If you really hated it so much, then you wouldn't still be here.” Came the cheeky reply from his partner. 

 

The monarch growled and shot up out of his chair to grab the man's gi in his fist. Goku simply continued to grin and chuckle, as he was pulled halfway over the table, an inch away from his lover's face.

 

“He's right Frieza. If you really detest this so much, then just leave. Give up and accept that you can't win at any of these pitiful human games meant for children.” Chimed the green bean.

 

Just then, Gohan returned and sat back down, he waited for Frieza to release his father and seat himself before he explained the rules. They would lay a card in the center of the table, then they would lay down a card matching the color or number of that previous card. Once again, a simple and childish game. But it was one that was easy enough, that the two dimwitted players at the table, would not be able to screw it up.

 

The game passed by without any problems, the youngest player winning the game. Goku, Goten and even Gohan, seemed to enjoy it enough. But not the tyrant. Piccolo seemed to notice this, and seemingly took pity on the man. He would hate it too if he had to play a game with either Goku or Goten, by the end of said game, he would likely have lost a few brain cells, regardless of the game's difficulty level.

 

“Goku, why don't you and Goten go spar for a bit. You look like you need to stretch your legs. I know how stir crazy you get when you can't let out at least some of that energy.”

 

The Saiyan instantly perked up.

 

“Really Piccolo? But what about-”

 

“Don't worry about it. Gohan and I will keep Frieza company, with some boring talking that you will find loathsome.”

 

The man seemed to ponder it for a moment, but of course, agreed all the same and rushed outside with Goten at his heels.

 

Piccolo nodded, pleased with how easily the first step was accomplished.

 

“Gohan. Why don't you go get that one game of yours. The one about property and money. I bet Frieza will be good at it.”

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

Once the half-breed excused himself and left the house to fly to his own to get the game, it was only the two scowling males left, Piccolo and Frieza. The latter of which, stood and stalked right up to stand in front of the taller man in what seemed to be a defiant stance.

 

“Alright Namekian, what is it that you want exactly? You have insisted on pushing your luck with me all day, teasing me about this ‘family bonding’ and now you have sent them all away. For what reason could you possibly have turned them all lose?”

 

The emperor was once again glaring with full force at the taller man, but with the way his lips puffed out in anger, it looked more like a child pouting to their parents when they didn't get their way, especially when he crossed his arms. 

 

“Nothing really. I suppose I just felt bad for you.”

 

“...What?”

 

Piccolo smirked at the way his anger shifted ever so slightly to confusion, then shrugged.

 

“You have clearly been trying to control your temper and keep that poisonous tongue of yours in line. All for the sake of Goku and his brats. You really do care for them all, and it shows with how hard you were trying earlier. But clearly, playing games like some normal human family, is not the way to go if you all want to bond. You need to find something that you can all do together, and actually  **_enjoy_ ** , but I bet you already know what that thing is, don't you?”

 

The galactic ruler went silent, a large frown curling his lips down as he cast his crimson gaze to the floor. The one thing they all enjoyed? Easy, it was fighting obviously. Despite the fact that the tyrant used to hate putting in effort and actually having to try in a fight, he had come to truly enjoy the thrill of the sport, at least when it came to fighting with Goku. 

 

His two sons, while not as strong, weren't bad sparring partners either. Gohan was smart, a budding tactician if ever he'd seen one. Frieza himself was no slouch when it came to using everything he had, including his surroundings, to his advantage and coming up with plans. So when the two of them went head to head, it was always interesting to see what the other would come up with. 

 

Goten was not as smart as Gohan, nor as powerful as Goku, but he was definitely just as stubborn as his father and every bit as driven as his brother when it really mattered. With proper training, he could see the boy becoming just as strong as Goku one day, perhaps even stronger. The same could be said with Gohan, had he not slacked off for so long. 

 

“...Its combat. You want us all to spar together, is that right Namekian?”

 

The green man nodded.

 

“That's right. Gohan doesn't like having to hurt people, but he does enjoy training, especially when it's with me or his idiot of a father for some reason, and he doesn't mind training with his brother either. Obviously Goten and Goku are crazy about training, and you enjoy a good fight too. So if you all want to get closer, do it on the one common ground you have, the battlefield.”

 

The Namekian then walked over to the table and began to clear it away of all the cards.

 

“That being said, there is no reason you can't find new things that you can enjoy individually with them.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Without even looking up, the caped man responded easily.

 

“You are in a relationship with Goku. So you two have those couple activities to enjoy together. I don't see why you can't have something special that you do with each of them. Maybe you can have this with Gohan. I know these games seemed way too easy and boring, but that is only because these games were aimed at kids. There are harder games out there, like the one Gohan is out getting now. He had me play it with him once, and I barely understood it at the time, but eventually I got the hang of it. I'm sure you'll like it, and if you do, then this can be your activity for bonding and spending time with Gohan.”

 

Once again, the emperor fell silent, contemplating the other's words. 

 

“I see...Yes, I understand. Thank you green man, your meddling has truly been insightful.”

 

Piccolo snorted and took a seat at the table, then raised a hand and shook his head. 

 

“Ha, right, sure, whatever you say Frieza. Now come sit down already, Gohan will be back soon, I can feel his energy signature heading this way.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

The dictator did as he was instructed, taking up his previous seat and crossing one leg over the other.

 

“By the way Namekian, how is it that you and the eldest brat have gotten so close if you do not participate in these mundane activities?”

 

“There are other ways of showing you care and getting close to someone. Gohan and I can communicate telepathically, and we have spent so much time around one another, that we can practically sense what the other is feeling. We understand each other, our comfort zones, and each other's comfort zone. We don't push the other to do anything they aren't comfortable with.” 

 

The purple gi clad man shrugged, seemingly uncaring about being so open with the man who used to be his enemy. Piccolo's eyes took on a soft haze of nostalgia, as he continued.

 

“Sometimes we compromise. I enjoy silence to meditate, while he enjoys physical contact and affection. So when he was young, I used to let him lounge in my lap while I meditated. You don't have to participate in something you don't like if you don't want to, just say no like I did earlier. I said I'd pass, but I still hung around and showed I cared by paying attention and being involved in other ways, like when I teased you. They are all more perceptive than you'd think, just being around is usually enough for them.”

 

Before Frieza had a chance to respond, the half-breed came bursting in carrying a rectangular box. 

 

“Hey, sorry it took me so long, I got the game you wanted Piccolo. But I doubt it will be very fun with only two players.” Said Gohan, eyes shifting to the ground as he took on a somewhat confused and somewhat sad look.

 

Piccolo scoffed, placing an elbow on the table, he rested his left cheek in his hand, eyes sliding closed.

 

“Who said anything about it being only two, brat? I'm going to be playing too, so you can knock off that kicked puppy look already. Save that manipulation for someone who will fall for it.”

 

Gohan immediately smiled and snapped his eyes up to see Piccolo smirking at him, he laughed and apologized before trotting happily over to the two men and began to set the game up.

 

“So the goal is to buy as much property as you can, expand on it, and drive the other players to bankruptcy.”

 

Frieza blinked owlishly. This is what passed as a game to them? 

 

“This sounds an awful lot like what I do daily. Are you sure this is a game? I thought you humans viewed this behavior as something bad.”

 

“Haha, oh yeah, that's right. You basically do this as a job, but with planets, don't you? No wonder Piccolo said he thought you'd like it.”

 

With no more words shared, the three began their game. It was by no means a short game, despite the fact that Piccolo had told Goku and Goten to spar for ‘a bit’, it turned out to be a 4 and a half hour game, which left the two fighting the whole time. Finally, a game where nobody screwed it up, where it wasn't ridiculously childish and easy. It was an actual, full, engaging game. 

 

A game that Frieza had thoroughly enjoyed, and not just because he won, or because it was something he understood and was comfortable with. It was because it was something he could relax with. He could play this game and spend time casually with his lover's son. He could bond with him over something that they both liked. When they spoke during the game, the dialogue flowed freely, no awkwardness or hiccups.

 

It was purely fun, and Gohan felt the same, as he gushed about how nice it was to play with him. Clearly the man was hurting for some intelligent company to play with, as Piccolo had made it clear this was only his second time saying the game with him. Frieza honestly found that he wouldn't mind repeating this experience, and very well might have played another round, had the Namekian not caught his gaze and gestured outside by jerking his head toward the window. 

 

It was then that he realized that his lover was still outside sparring with his youngest son. Frieza sighed and stood.

 

“Well, as enjoyable as that was Gohan, I believe you wanted us all to ‘bond' isn't that right?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Well then, perhaps we should go and join them? Sitting around all day playing games is a good way to fall out of practice and lose your skills as a warrior.”

 

The young man flinched and gazed sadly at the ground.

 

“Oh. Yes, you're right.”

 

“However, I see no reason we can't do both. At least, once in a while. Don't you agree?”

 

Gohan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, that same grin that was so much like his father's, taking its place on his face. 

 

“Right!”

 

“Good. Now, let us go join them. Are you coming green man?”

 

“Ha, do you have to ask?”

 

The two smirked at each other, Gohan may have been left confused, but the knowing looks on both Piccolo and Frieza's faces, showed that there was some unspoken message being passed between them. As well as some new level of understanding being shared amongst them.

 

The three then headed outside, Goku and Goten both panting. The adult in his base form, and the child in his Super Saiyan form. Upon seeing the new arrivals, they lowered themselves to the ground and approached them slowly, cautiously, as if they were unsure why they were there.

 

When Frieza simply pecked Goku on the cheek with a smirk on his lips and a challenge in his eyes, the man understood and grinned back tenfold. Goku leapt back, powered up to Super Saiyan and flew at him. This was all the prompting it took to spur the other's into action. Piccolo quickly catching a kick from Goten and throwing him aside to land a solid punch to Gohan's jaw. 

 

From there, the night was history. The 5 mighty warriors duking it out at their leisure. A comfortable, casually spar between a Namekian, a Saiyan, 2 half-breeds, and an ice-jin. Constantly throwing each other into the middle of two others and getting them involved in that fight for a bit. No killing, but no pulled punches either. Just attacking whoever happened to wind up in front of them. And not one of them would have it any other way. 

  
  


**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping for.


End file.
